


Dream Come True

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you’re <i>sure</i> about this, Sherlock?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Stringing on the pearls from her childhood dreams" (Marillion)

“And you’re _sure_ about this, Sherlock?” Lestrade repeated.

“Quite,” the other man replied, scowling. “You don’t usually question my deductions.”

“I know, but this is important. Everything _needs_ to be perfect.”

“Deduction is my business, inspector— and I’ve known Molly for close to a decade. I am sure.”

Lestrade took a deep breath. “Thanks, really.”

And later that night, when he arrived at Molly’s door with a bouquet of daisies, then dropped to one knee after a dinner of all her favorites, he knew her answer would be yes even before she breathed, “Oh, Greg, it’s everything I ever dreamed.”

THE END


End file.
